


Kiss Me (Jirou Akutagawa)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You blinked as you watched your boyfriend shifting uncomfortably on the sofa next to you. His eyes were cast down towards the floor, hands sweaty as he fumbled with his fingers. For the past month, Jirou had been acting strangely. Even more so when you tried to get close to him. He always started to freak out and make some lame excuse to leave. It was really beginning to bug you.
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou/Reader
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Kiss Me (Jirou Akutagawa)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Crack, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 861 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jirou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You blinked as you watched your boyfriend shifting uncomfortably on the sofa next to you. His eyes were cast down towards the floor, hands sweaty as he fumbled with his fingers. For the past month, Jirou had been acting strangely. Even more so when you tried to get close to him. He always started to freak out and make some lame excuse to leave. It was really beginning to bug you.

“Jirou?” You cocked your head to the side, turning your body to get a better look at him.

He shifted nervously, his eyes staying cast towards the ground. “Y-Yes, Y/N?”

“What’s with you lately? You’ve been acting really weird. Did I do something to upset you?” You questioned.

Jirou shook his head frantically. “No, you didn’t do anything!”

You scowled, “Then why are you acting like this? Spill!”

He shook his head again.

“Jirou,” you sighed, feeling exasperated. “What the hell? There’s clearly something wrong. You won’t even let me touch you!” To prove your point, you reached forward to rest your hand on his. Instantly he flinched away, standing up and backing away from you. With an annoyed huff, you stood up, walking towards him. Every step you took, he matched it until his back hit the wall. He gulped as you slammed your hands on either side of his head. “I’m worried about you, Jirou.”

He stared into your eyes, which had softened and bore a look of pure worry. He swallowed hard, “I… I want to kiss you.”

“Eh?” You blinked, taken back by his statement. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“Yes,”

“How so?”

“If I kiss you… you’ll become pregnant.” He said it so softly that it took you a minute to realize what he said.

“Where the hell did you hear that from?”

“Family Matters… I was watching it with Marui and Gakuto.”

* * *

**_One Month Earlier_ **

Ding Dong.

_Gakuto stood up from his position on the living room floor and headed towards the door. On the other side was his close friend, Jirou, and Jirou’s friend from Rikkai, Marui Bunta._

_“Hope you don’t mind.” Jirou grinned, motioning towards Marui as he rubbed the back of his neck. Marui waved as he popped a piece of green bubble gum._

_Gakuto just shrugged, stepping aside to let the two boys inside. The three got themselves comfortable in the living room, sitting in front of the large, flat-screen TV._

_“What’re we watching?” Bunta asked, popping his gum once more._

_“It’s this American show I found called Family Matters,” Gakuto answered. Upon seeing their unsure expressions, he added, “It’s a good show!”_

_Marui and Jirou exchanged looks before shrugging._

_Carl had said no to Steve after he bugged him to go bowling with him. After getting fed up, he bribed his daughter into going by buying her clothes. Laura reluctantly agreed and the pair left the house. Carl ended up falling asleep on the couch, only to wake up 15 years later. Laura was married to Steve and had four children. Laura had made the comment, “It seems like all he has to do is kiss me and I’m pregnant!”_

_Steve leaned over and kissed Laura. Instantly, her belly grew big as she became pregnant once more._

_“I-Is that really how girls get pregnant?” Jirou murmured in innocent confusion, looking between his two friends._

_Bunta cocked his head to the side, not believing that Jirou truly didn’t understand how pregnancy worked._

_Gakuto sprung up with a mischievous grin._ _“Of course it is! How else would they become pregnant?”_

_Jirou blinked, unsure. “I don’t know about that… it seems impossible.”_

_“Well, it’s not! That’s where babies come from!”_

_As usual, Jirou was led astray by his red-haired friend._

_Marui shook his head in disbelief. He, being the Tensai he was, knew full well how babies were made, but he wasn’t fond of getting into a conversation with them about the birds and the bees. He figured Gakuto would continue to try and trick Jirou, and he didn’t want to argue with the red-head – he was a guest in his home, after all._

* * *

_**Present Day** _

You facepalmed, hitting your forehead repeatedly against the wall. “I see. I should have guessed that idiot had something to do with it…”

“Is that wrong?” He blinked, cocking his head to the side.

“Jirou, dear sweet, innocent Jirou.” You shook your head, taking his face in between your hands. “I’ve told you a million times. You should never, _never,_ listen to a single thing Gakuto tells you… He’s an idiot!”

“So… it’s not true, then?”

You shook your head again. “No, it’s not even close to true.”

He seemed to think about that for a moment, before grinning and throwing his arms around you tightly.

“Jiro – !”

He smashed his lips to yours. For a month now, he had been fighting the urge to kiss you and he was letting all of that built-up pressure go. It flowed through the kiss, mixing along with the genuine love that you shared.

He smiled, his lips hovering over your own. “I’ve been waiting to do that.”

You returned the smile, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

* * *


End file.
